Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method, apparatus, and computer-readable medium for enrollment. Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate more particularly to enrollment of a user without the aid of a third party user.
Description of Related Art
A time clock, sometimes referred to as a clock card machine, punch clock, or time recorder, is a mechanical (or electronic) timepiece used to assist in tracking the hours worked by an employee. A basic time clock will just stamp the date and time on a time card. These clocks will usually be activated by a button that a worker must press to stamp their card. The time cards usually have the work days, “time in”, and “time out” areas marked on them so that employees can “punch in” or “punch out” in the correct place. The employee may be responsible for lining up the correct area of the card to be punched or stamped.
Software based time and attendance systems are similar to paper-based systems, but they rely on computers and check-in terminals. They are backed up with software that can be integrated with a human resources department and in some cases payroll software.
Biometrics refers to metrics related to human characteristics and traits. Biometrics authentication can be used as a form of identification. It is also used to identify individuals in groups that are under surveillance.
Biometric identifiers are the distinctive, measurable characteristics used to label and describe individuals. Biometric identifiers are often categorized as physiological versus behavioral characteristics. Physiological characteristics are related to the shape of the body. Examples include, but are not limited to fingerprint, palm veins, face recognition, DNA, palm print, hand geometry, iris recognition, and retinal vessel patterns.
More traditional means of access control include token-based identification systems, such as a driver's license or passport, and knowledge-based identification systems, such as a password or personal identification number. Since biometric identifiers are unique to individuals, they are more reliable in verifying identity than token and knowledge-based methods.